prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kawarino
is Desperaia's secretary. He conveys her intentions and orders to other employees of Nightmare, and report to her on the missions. Most of the other employees fear him. He is modeled after a chameleon and often uses his mimicking ability to deceive others. Appearance Kawarino appears in human form as a sneaky business man who looks like he is always scheming something. His body is slim and his face is a bit feminine, additionally, his voice is high-pitched. His eyes are shut most of the time, but if he opens them, his face becomes instantly creepy that terrifies even other Nightmare employees. In monster form he looks like a combination of a demon and an actual chameleon. His body is large and he has two long, orange and striped tails which he uses for attacking and defending. Kawarino's body is actually made by the black cards. Personality Kawarino has a terrifying personality with a cold heart and is in fact the most evil member of Nightmare. His treats his employees not as comrades and tends to threat or force them if they do not work properly. In contrast to this, he speaks in a formal speech, but with ironic undertone, making his character even sneakier. According to Bloody, since Kawarino became Desperaia's secretary, Nightmare lost its team spirit, meaning that Kawarino has a bad influence to other employees. In fact, he manipulates Arachnea, so she loses her loyalty towards Bunbee. His methods are also sly as cruel: he disguises himself several time to fool his enemies or he sacrifices employees, who he treats as useless, by giving them the black Kowaina masks. His motivation is deep anchored with his loyalty towards Desperaia. He justifies his actions being for Desperaia's sake, but Bloody says that Kawarino's methods are not for the sake of Nightmare. Despite being sneaky, he never has a thought to use the Dream Collet for himself, since he believes that Desperaia has the greatest power. When Desperaia doubt about her actions, Kawarino breaks nearly down that everything he has done for her become suddenly insignificant. Plot The Invasion of Palmier Kingdom Kawarino is one of the responsible people for the destruction of Palmier Kingdom. He disguises himself as a hurt Pinky, making Natts, who wants to help him, open the gate. Nightmare invades the Kingdom, destroys it and enslaves the denizens, making its to their employees. The Dream Collet is protected by Coco and Natts who escape to the human world. First Half After Bunbee and his employees Girinma, Gamao and Arachnea fail several times to steal the Dream Collet, he reveals his disguise as one of Bunbee's employees, forcing him to write the reports. As the season goes on, he often blames Bunbee for his employees' failures. But when Girinma gets the black Kowaina mask which can transform him into a gigantic and powerful monster, Kawarino uses this chance and lets Girinma fight the Pretty Cures for him. Kawarino manages to catch four of the five Pretty Cures, traps them in nightmares to destroy their team spirit, enslaves them as their new employees and he forces Cure Dream to follow him. Though, he confronts her with her enslaved friends, puts a Nightmare mask on her face and lets her sink in darkness, she is saved by Coco, resulting that Cure Dream can save her friends. The angered Kawarino wants to fight them, but Bunbee can cool his head, so Girinma fights the Pretty Cures in the Colosseum, only to lose against them. After that, Kawarino tries with another strategy. Second Half Kawarino manipulates Arachnea to "betray" Bunbee and gives her a black Kowaina mask, so she could fight the Pretty Cures, but she is defeated by them, too. While the second Division (with Hadenya and Bloody) of Nightmare is founded, Kawarino manages to find the deserteur Gamao and manipulates him, so he would use the black mask, too. However, Gamao is also defeated. After Hadenya fails several times to steal the Dream Collet, he forces her to wear the black mask and scarifies her like Arachnea and Gamao before. However, he has no trust in Bunbee and assaults him because Bunbee is about to quit Nightmare. And after Bloody has lost several times, he freezes whose movements and puts the black mask on Bloody who is dragged into the darkness directly. Since Bloody has said that the Pretty Cures are able to catch all Pinkies, Kawarino assaults Coco, disguises himself as Coco in human form and steals the Dream Collet. In the final battle in the mysterious Colosseum he reveals his true form and strength, beating down the Pretty Cure 5 quite easily until they begin to even things out. Even enslaving Milk and Desperaia's use of the Dream Collet cannot make the Cures desperate. He then uses multiple black Kowaina masks in their black card form and sticks them all over the surface of his body causing him to grow even more massive in size but is still defeated by Five Explosion. After Desperaia stops her battle with the Pretty Cures, Kawarino appears again in normal size to attack Pretty Cure again and convince Desperaia to keep fighting until Bloody reaches up from the basement to drag him down with him. Powers & Abilities Kawarino is able to use dark spheres which stop the movements of trapped people. He is able to use the power of darkness, can create nightmares and swamps of darkness. As the strongest known employee of Nightmare, he has a very strong and dark aura and he can shoot energy blasts, knows teleportation and he can even change his form to other forms. In his monster form, Kawarino has great strength and with his tails he can block the attacks of others while rotating them and uses the enemies' powers in his tails. Etymology His name is a play on the Japanese word "kawaru" which means change. Trivia *At the end of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Kawarino was seen to work at Bunbee's newly founded company. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Villains Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters